shut_up_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies vs. Ninjas Characters
These are the official Zombies vs. Ninjas Characters! Main Characters Spencer Spencer is the blue ninja and seems to be leader of the group, though more often than not, no one listens to him. He is immature and impulsive, causing him to run into a lot of trouble. Although he is the ninja in charge of security, he does not do his job very well as zombies often penetrate the gate in front of the building. He likes Bob Saget, television, and big boobs. It is shown he may have some sort of feelings for Tanzy when they are seen holding hands and when he offers to give her an anal bleaching treatment. He always learns his lesson at the end of most episodes. Tanzy Tanzy is the pink ninja and the only female of the group. She does all the cooking, cleaning, and often, nagging. She is often put in a bad mood due to the other boys' immaturity. She is shown to have a close friendship and sides with Chris/Bartleby in arguments. She is "the heart" of the group and usually tries to work out compromises, but when she runs out of patience she explodes in anger. She likes (or at least respects) reading and science. Chris and Bartleby Chris: Chris is the yellow ninja who has been silent for season 1, it is unknown whether or not he's mute, but all the talking for him is done by Bartleby. In "DON'T GET SICK!, the 9th episode, he is the only one who didn't puke through his mouth. Oddly enough, Bartleby puked for Chris. Bartleby: Bartleby is the purple puppet controlled by Chris. All the ninjas except for Spencer take him as a group member not believing that he is a puppet. He is the spirit, voice, and reason of the ninja gang, and has the ability to regurgitate for Chris. Andre Andre is the green ninja. He comes from Russia and his heritage is often made fun of by the others. He has a very thick accent and choppy English, as he always speaks for himself in the third person. Andre is dumb but shown to be the powerhouse of the gang. He has severe anger-management issues, though this proves helpful when he is fighting. He will eat anything, including his little brother and his pet hamster. It is said by Rogi that he drinks out of the toilet. Rogi Rogi is the red ninja. He has a southern accent and curses often. He is extremely impulsive, maybe even more so than Spencer. He is extremely perverted, shown to flirt with any available female, excluding Tanzy. He is fond of strip clubs. Rogi doesn't take his job as a ninja very seriously, and he pulls pranks on others. Dr. Brains Dr. Brains is the scientist who lives in the ninjas' basement. His wacky inventions usually seems useless but somehow come in handy, such as his genetically mutated exploding chickens. Although he makes many strange inventions, he occassionally builds practical things such as tanks. In the 10th episode, Remember When, he has a machine that allows others to see into the future, although he is not sure whether the future events will happen or not.